falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Abwasserkanäle von Olney
|cell name = OldOlney01 |refid = |terminal = Automated maintenence }} Die Abwasserkanäle von Olney sind ein Kanalisationssystem, das sich in Old Olney befindet. The Olney sewers is the only location where you can discover the unique prototype medic power armor. Lage The entrance to the Olney sewers can be quite difficult to stumble upon. The round sewer manhole entrance is located between two ruined buildings in the southwest corner of town. There is also a "trap-door" grate in the North-East corner of Old Olney, two blocks north of the fire station. Once falling inside this small pit, the only exit out is a door leading to the Olney sewers. (NOTE: If you have fallen into the "trap", remember that you are still outside and can fast-travel to free yourself provided there are no deathclaws or other hostiles nearby.) Feinde * The Olney sewers are infested entirely with deathclaws. Be very well prepared before proceeding. * If you go on the most direct path to get to the prototype medic power armor you will come across about 3-4 deathclaws but if you go exploring the whole sewers area you will run into about 6-7. Bemerkenswerte Beute Interessante Details * In a room to the north, not far from the "trap-door" entrance, is a terminal that activates a unique taxi-colored protectron for a "Maintenance Routine". The protectron will detect a "critter of unusual size" and run an "extermination program". There is also a utility worker ID next to a skeleton, which will keep the robot from attacking you. Once the robot has identified you as a utility worker, it will start a patrol of the sewers. Following along behind the robot as it patrols will give any enemies encountered a primary target that isn't you, allowing you to attack in coordination with the robot, making clearing the sewers considerably easier. With a high enough sneak skill, or by utilizing a Stealth Boy, the protectron will resume its "Maintenance Routine" without the utility worker ID, and will only attack the player once all deathclaws in the sewers are exterminated, or they no longer detect the player. * The three safes - In the second to last room in the sewers; if you take notice of the clock on the wall you will notice there are three safes around it. Each safe has an average lock pick level. The safes usually don't have any notable rarities in them and can be overlooked, however it is possible for all of them to contain Stealth Boys. Infos * Judging by the corpses, beds and number of safes in the sewer, the Brotherhood Initiate may have been trapped underground with other wastelanders, forcing them to have to try and dig their way out or wait for help. * The wooden spoon on the tunnel skeleton was probably the only tool left to dig with. Vorkommen The Olney sewers appears only in Fallout 3. Hinter den Kulissen The "critter of unusual size" line could be a reference to the book and movie The Princess Bride, wherein R.O.U.S.'s (rodents of unusual size) are prominently featured. Galerie Old Olney Sewer entrance.jpg|Trapdoor and sewer entrance Old_Olney - Power_Armor_Location.jpg|Prototype medic power armor location Old_Olney - Three_Safes.jpg|The three safes Old Olney - Duck and Cover.jpg|Location of Duck and Cover! Old Olney Sewer.jpg|You'll be welcomed with open arms! en:Olney sewers ru:Коллекторы Олни uk:Колектори Олні zh:奥尔尼下水道 Kategorie:Old Olney Gebäude Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte